Mercedes eq
Mercedes EQ Mercedes-Benz EQ is an upcoming series of battery electric vehicles to be manufactured by Mercedes-Benz. The first model was previewed at the Paris Motor Show in 2016 with the Generation EQ concept vehicle.1 Mercedes-Benz intends to produce ten EQ models by 2022, three of which will have the Smart brand, representing between 15% and 25% of the company's global sales. All of the Mercedes-Benz electric vehicle design and production efforts will target the EQ family. Mercedes-Benz EQC, the first member of the EQ range, was presented at a special event in Stockholm in 2018. family Mercedes-Benz intends to design and manufacture ten EQ models by 2022,2 all of which will be based on a single platform developed specifically for electric drivetrains, and which can be configured for any type of vehicle owing to modularization.34 Three models will have the Smart brand.5 Dieter Zetsche, chairman of Daimler AG, stated that the new brand will consist of all Mercedes-Benz "electrification efforts", with a goal of having it represent between 15% and 25% of global sales for the company by 2025, dependent on "the continued development of infrastructure and customer preferences".3 Jurgen Schenk, a director of Daimler who will oversee the development of the electric vehicle program, stated that the company expects energy density improvements to battery technology to be about 14% per year until 2025, equivalent to improvements seen between 2010 and 2016.3 To meet production targets, Daimler AG intends to invest €1 billion for capital expansion projects of its global battery production,36 half of which will be dedicated to its Deutsche ACCUmotive subsidiary lithium-ion battery manufacturing facilities in Kamenz, Germany.2 This is part of the company's investment of up to €10 billion for the design and development of electric vehicles.5 The vehicles will use the Combined Charging System,3 a wall charger, or an optional wireless inductive charging system. Mercedes EQC (2019-) The EQC, the production version of the Generation EQ concept, is the first EQ model. It was unveiled in Stockholm, Sweden on 4 September 2018. It is a compact sport utility vehicle (SUV) scheduled for release in 2019.3 The vehicle has two electric motors, one on the front axle and one on the rear axle.1 It is an all-wheel-drive and has a power output of 300 kW (402 hp) and 765 N⋅m (564 lb-ft).1 The battery is floor-mounted and has a WLTP-rated range of 417 km (259 mi). design of the EQC Standard equipment includes 19-inch alloy wheels, automatic collision avoidance, and two 10.25-inch interior displays for the instrument cluster and infotainment system.16 All models feature the Mercedes-Benz User Experience (MBUX) system, which features a voice-controlled smart-assistant that can be activated by saying "Hey Mercedes".17 It can display charging information and energy consumption figures.18 The navigation system can also suggest routes that include charging stations depending on the remaining charge of the battery,19 as well as simple destination entry using what3words. EQV (2020-) The EQV is the second EQ model, which was unveiled at the 2019 Frankfurt Motor Show and previously seen as a concept at the 2019 Geneva International Motor Show. It is a minivan (MPV) scheduled for release in 2020.7 The EQV is based on the V-Class and shares the same wheelbase dimensions. It is an up to eight-seater (with optional bench seats) vehicle and has up to 1020 litres (36 cu ft) of cargo space in the luggage area.7 The EQV has a single electric motor on the front axle with an output of 150 kW (201 hp) and 362 N⋅m (267 lb-ft) of torque. It has an electronically limited top speed of 160 km/h (99 mph).The 90 kWh battery pack is floor-mounted and has a WLTP-estimated range of 405 km (252 mi). It can be charged from 10 to 80 percent in 45 minutes, via a 110 kW DC fast charger or in less than 10 hours using a 11 kW AC charger.[8 The infotainment system is an EQ-specific version of the Mercedes-Benz User Experience (MBUX) system and includes a 10-inch screen displaying charging current, energy flow, and a consumption histogram, as well as navigation and driving modes. EQA (2020-) The EQA will be an electric version of the second-generation GLA crossover SUV scheduled for release in 2020, though the Concept EQA from 2017 was a hatchback with a lot of inspiration from the A-Class. The interior the back the front EQB (2021-) The GLB-based EQB subcompact crossover with a WLTP-estimated range of 499 kilometers (310 mi) is scheduled for 2021 possible design spied covered EQS (2021-) An electric car "at the level" of the S-Class full-size luxury sedan, dubbed EQS, is scheduled for production around 2020 and will be the first EQ model based on the dedicated MEA (modular electric architecture) platform front interior back EQE (2022-) The EQE, a lower-ranking sedan more comparable to the C-Class compact executive car is to be produced by 2022.14 The EQE will be the second model to be based on the MEA electric car platform with a range of close to 600 kilometers (373 mi). possible designs Others Another unannounced SUV will complete the ten all-electric EQ line-up. An electric version of the G-Class is in development Smart EQ In March 2018, the three all-electric Smart models were rebranded to use the EQ brand, Smart EQ Fortwo, Smart EQ Fortwo Cabrio and the Smart EQ Forfour EQ hybrids In addition to the EQ models, the EQ brand will be extended to the EQ Boost name being given to Mercedes-Benz models using the 48 volt mild hybrid system, while the third-generation of plug-in hybrids due from the end of 2018 will wear EQ Power badges.16 The new system mates a nine-speed automatic with the electric motor and clutch in the same unit, promising both considerably longer range in electric mode (up to 49 km) and a slightly faster 140 km/h top speed.18 Trademark In March 2017, Chinese automaker Chery filed a complaint with the Trademark Office of the State Administration for Industry and Commerce in China regarding the use of 'EQ', as Chery was using the name 'eQ' for an electric version of its QQ3 city car since 2015.19 The dispute was resolved in July 2017, with Chery retaining the right to use 'eQ' with numerical models and Mercedes-Benz to use 'EQ' with alphabetical models.20 Also,Genesis Motors use 'EQ900' in the South Korean Mmrket, but it has not been a controversy, due to the change of name to 'G90' in the facelifted version. Mercedes-Benz has trademarked the terms EQA, EQB, EQE, and EQS.